


Confessions - Love

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-30
Updated: 2001-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Leo talks to POTUS about his relationship with CJ





	Confessions - Love

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

TITLE: Confessions-Love

AUTHOR: Brandy G

DATE: June 26, 2001

CATEGORY: CJ/Leo

SPOILERS: Leo talks to POTUS about his relationship with CJ

DISCLAIMERS: As we already know I do not own these characters they belong solely to Aaron Sorkin and NBC. I don't want them. It is too much work.

Rating: PG

This is my first fic. So you have been warned. I really need to thank Julian Lee for all the help as my editor. You are amazing. I owe you.

 

 

It was around lunchtime, and Leo had been pacing his office waiting for CJ to stop by. She had promised that morning to have lunch with him in his office. She thought it was to have some private time alone but he had other plans. He just wanted to talk to her. He was really happy with her. He was almost 100% sure he was in love with her. Pretty scary he thought. Someone his age in love with a younger woman. A beautiful younger women that is. Stranger things have happened.

It was 11:55am when he heard the knock on his door. Just like her to be early. Oh well. "Come in," he yelled.

A smile came across her face as she saw Leo standing by the window. "Looking for an escape?" she teased.

"No, just thinking." He smiled back at her. She knew there was a smart-ass comeback she could make, but decided to just enjoy him smiling at her. God how she loved his smile. Especially when it was for her. "How is your morning going?" he asked.

"It's lunchtime, not morning?" she teased back. She loved doing this with him. Being able to act like a love struck teenager.

"It's 11:57 AM, so it's still morning" Two can play this game, he thought. She ignored his comment and walked over to him and entangled him into a very warm passionate kiss. "Margaret will be here any minute with our lunch. I told her we where having a lunch meeting. So please behave young lady. Or I'll put you in time-out."

She giggled "Oh, I might like that."

**Oh boy, this is getting us no where fast,** he thought. Even though he liked where it was heading.

After a few more minutes of teasing back and forth Margaret knocked on his door. The two quickly parted and sat on his couch looking over papers pretending to work. She smiled as she put the food on the coffee table in front of them. "Thanks, Margaret. That's all for now." When she left Leo decided to start. "Tonight I'll be late coming over." CJ looked concerned. "The President wants me to come by the residence after work to talk. Abbey is leaving this afternoon for a two-day trip to New Jersey for some revitalization project fundraiser. Anyway he said it's been awhile since we had a chance to talk so he asked if I had dinner plans. I said nothing definite, but that I would come up. I hope you don't mind"

She smiled. " Of course I don't mind. I think its sweet that you double-checked with me. You really are trying to keep things good with us." She kissed him on the cheek. Then she started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Leo asked, trying to sound hurt.

CJ answered, "Um, you said Abbey was leaving this afternoon on a two day trip. Well, the President had his schedule cleared till this afternoon. When I asked Charlie why, he said the President was in special meetings. Well... I just remembered when you told me what special meetings meant. That's all." They both started laughing.

He continued "Anyway, as I was saying. I will be by later tonight if you still want me to stop by. Maybe I can wake sleeping beauty with a kiss?" She answered him with a kiss. After they ate a quick lunch they talked about there day so far. Both thinking the whole time this is what a relationship is all about. Being able to steal some time in the day to sit and share things with each other.

CJ left his office about one. Margaret came into his office and asked him how his lunch meeting went. He wasn't sure but he thought she was being sarcastic. No he thought she couldn't know. He was just getting paranoid in his old age, he told himself. She interrupted his thought by telling him the President wanted to see him in his office in an hour. When she left he decided to keep himself busy till then, not like he was never not busy. Just lately he was always thinking about CJ. It was hard not to in his job. He did work with the woman.

He headed over to the oval office a little early. He saw Charlie sitting at his desk. "Hey Charlie. He in there?"

Charlie chuckled. "Um, no, Mr. McGarry; his meeting ran late" Leo couldn't help but laugh.

A moment the President walked in. "Good afternoon you two." He said in a very chipper voice. As Charlie walked out, he couldn't stop himself from laughing. The President asked, "What's with him?"

Leo could not resist "How was your meetings this morning?"

The President grinned. "Leo, there was just an opening in the Yukon. I would start packing if I were you."

"Mr. President, Margaret said you wanted me for a minute."

"Oh yeah. I just wanted to know if we were still on for tonight?"

"Yes sir we are. I just made sure I was free."

The President nodded. "Ok come to the residence around 7:00pm"

As Leo walked away he decideed he was going to tell Jed about his relationship with CJ. **He's my best friend, why should I keep it from him?**

At seven Leo promptly knocked on the door to the residence. Once he was in Jed noticed Leo looked nervous. "What's wrong?"

Leo quickly answered "Nothing sir, why?"

"Leo we are not in the oval office so please call me Jed. We have been friends for over forty years. Let's try this again. What's wrong?"

"Jed nothing really. Did Abbey's flight get off alright?"

Jed was not giving up. "It took off fine. And no need to ask about my day. As you and Charlie and probably the whole senior staff know by now I spent most of it with my wife. Now get that dirty grin off your face. I know you know so drop it. I don't go digging into your sex life do I?"

Leo smiled "No Jed. But I'm not known for running off with my wife to have sex during the day." He paused, then said, "Ok so I'm not married anymore but you get the hint."

Jed laughed. "Ok, I'm busted. Really, you look like you want to tell me something."

Leo thought **it's now or never.** "Alright. I have been dating someone and its getting serious. I think. We have only been together 3 months but she is all I think about. I don't know...maybe I love her. No, I know I do."

Jed was shocked. "How could you not tell me? I tell you everything." Jed paused then finished, "Sorry, now's not the time for that. I'm happy for you. How did you meet her with your schedule? Who is she? Tell me about her."

Leo knew this would blow Jed away. "Well I actually met her through work. You do know her." Leo laughed nervously. "Jed, it's CJ"

Leo thought Jed would have a coronary right there. After a few minutes of dead silence, Leo asked "You ok?"

Jed smiled. "Yes, I'm just a little surprised, that's all. I had no clue. So just before Thanksgiving. No wonder you left dinner early that night. I just thought my trivia was too hard for you. CJ is a great woman. Smart, funny, almost as beautiful as my wife. Not bad, McGarry. So how did you get together?... Wait; I think I'll need to sit for this. Ok, I'm ready" Both men smiled.

Leo decided to start from the beginning. How one night they were working late and CJ was stretching and he couldn't help noticing how sexy she was. They were alone and he started flirting. She flirted back. Next thing he knows there kissing in his office. It felt right to kiss her. They didn't sleep together that night. She was not that type. So everynight they spent time together talking and learning more about each other. Personal stuff you don't know from just work. He could talk to her about Jenny, like he could to Jed. Then after a month it happened at her apartment. Not just sex but making love. It was mind blowing. Leo went on for about an hour non-stop about CJ. Jed had never seen his friend like this. Jed felt bad for Leo because he never talked about Jenny like that. Leo felt so good telling Jed. He was sorry he hadn't earlier. He even told Jed how he had told her about their antics in college. Jed pretended to get mad. They spent the rest of the night laughing and talking. Nothing about politics. It felt like the old days for them.

Around 11:45pm Jed realized it was getting late. "Leo, I think it's time you got home to CJ. Women never like to be kept waiting. Trust me I learned the hard way."

Leo laughed. "Yeah, I'm learning too. Plus, don't you have to check in with your wife around midnight?" Now both men were laughing again. As Leo was getting ready to leave he looked at Jed and said "You know, when Jenny left me I never thought I would find someone. Now that I have CJ I don't know how I ever lived without her. She makes me think about getting married again. That scares the hell out of me. I love her."

All Jed could say was, "Go home and tell her."

CJ was sound asleep when Leo walked into the bedroom. He quietly got undressed and slipped under the covers. He pulled her into his arms. CJ woke "Hey you, did you guys have fun?"

Leo lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes. "Yes I did. CJ, I want to tell you something, ok?" She nodded. He said softly "I love you." He brushed the tears from her eyes.

As he leaned in to kiss her she said, "I love you too."

The End-Maybe

  


End file.
